


Quixotry

by lovelyladylass



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyladylass/pseuds/lovelyladylass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets Bucky to play Scrabble. Bucky is bored until he changes the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quixotry

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Stucky fic and second ever fanfic. Yay! I'm so stuck on Stucky and I decided to contribute this bit o fluff.
> 
> The title comes from a beautiful Scrabble word that means "A romantic or quixotic idea or action."
> 
> I'm not a buff on Scrabble rules and tried to make sense of the rule book, but if anything is incorrect, I apologize.
> 
> Thank you for checking this out!

It was Saturday night in the Avengers Tower, roughly nine o'clock. Everyone was gone on a date or some other engagement, except Steve and Bucky. 

They were currently sitting cross leggeded in Steve's living room playing Scrabble. Steve was hunched over his small rack of letters, his stern and thinking. Bucky was leaning back on his hands waiting for Steve to make his play. 

It was Steve's idea to play the board game, his argument being "Last time I played against Nat, she wiped the floor with me, please Buck, help me practice?" And if there was one thing Bucky could not say no to, it was Steve saying please.

Steve took his sweet ass time taking his turns. He constantly chose the biggest word he could form and placed it strategically to land on 'Double Word Score' or 'Tripple Letter Score.' A true Captain. Captain Scrabble. Bucky opted for the short and sweet two to three letter words, and squeezed them in anywhere he could. It usually caused Steve to huff and give him a disapproving look. To which Bucky just rolled his eyes and urged him to begin his turn. 

Steve finally made an approving chuckle as he finally placed his word on the board. 

He delicately layed the tiles on the board, making sure they were perfectly lined up. Steve sat back and smiled. 

"Jorum." Bucky stated blandly. 

"A large bowl or jug used for serving drinks." Steve's grin grew wider. 

Bucky sighed and shook his head. Steve tallied his score silently, lips moving slightly.  
"56 points." Steve announced as he scratched it down on a paper pad beside him. "Wow I'm really kicking your ass. This isn't much practice."  
Bucky glanced down at his letters. He had two S's, a K, an M, an E, a T, and an I. If he could come up with a decent word and placement, maybe he could get Steve to shut up and maybe even end the game. 

Steve watched Bucky stare at his letters, he started to rearrange them on the tile rack and rearranged them again, and again. He knew Bucky wasn't having a good time but they used to play games when they were little and he felt like it could have been a good idea...probably should've picked a different game.  
Bucky fairly quickly formed a word. It was perfect too. He moved onto all fours, trying to block the board with his body. He leaned on his metal arm and arranged the letters on the board haphazardly. His forlocks fell in his eyes, but the rest of his hair was tied back and out of the way. He added his letters to Steve's previous word and when he was finished, he sat back, staying on his knees. 

"36 points." Bucky grinned. It was far better than his average ten points. 

Steve looked at the board and paused. He felt his face redden and he smiled. Written on the board intersecting 'Jorum' was 'K-I-S-S-M-E.' 

Steve kept his eyes down and bit his lip. "Kiss me is two words Buck..." he muttered. 

Steve glanced up and Bucky shook his head with a sigh, "Shut up."he pressed his lips to Steve's lightly and then more firmly as he brought his hand to hold Steve's face. Flesh on flesh, he could feel the heat under Steve's skin. Bucky tried to readjust his position but his hand slipped against the board under it, the small wooden tiles went everywhere and he more or less smashed himself further onto Steve's face before trying to scramble to steady himself and sliding his face into Steve's shoulder. Trying not to laugh Steve steadied Bucky with one hand and helped him sit back onto his knees and with the other he pushed the scrabble board to the side. Steve uncrossed his legs and pulled gently on Bucky's hand as he lay back, so that Bucky's settled between his legs and on top of him. 

"Better?" Steve placed his hand on Bucky's chin and looks up at him. 

"Punk." Bucky took Capt's hands and laced their fingers placing their arms above Capt's head. There was still a slight smile on Steve's lips when Bucky's met them again. Their lips danced together in a familiar albeit lazy fashion. Steve soon released their interlocked fingers in favor of slipping them under the elastic band on Bucky's grey sweatpants. His hands roamed over the soft skin of Bucky's ass and up to grip his hips as he let his thumbs lightly trace over Bucky's hip bones. Bucky had his metal hand braced against the floor while his human one finds its way to soft blonde hair and runs through it. Bucky broke the lip lock to gently graze his teeth over Capt's lower lip before planted kisses along Steve's jaw. Bucky kissed and sucked and nibbled at Steve's jaw while Steve ran his hand along Bucky's thighs and tilted his hips forward and his head back. 

"Do you wanna go to the bed?" Steve gulped, slightly out of breath. 

Bucky paused, looked at Steve, then smirked, "Depends, are you going to make me play Scrabble ever again?" He separated every few words with a kiss on the lips.  
Once he can speak Steve said, "No." He kissed Bucky. "We'll play Battleship." 

Bucky smiled and stood, holding out his hand, "You can sink my battleship, Captain."


End file.
